Miss - Missing
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto tidak menyangka, perginya Sasuke untuk tugas kenegaraan adalah awal dari rasa rindunya untuk suami yang tak tersampaikan. Terlebih kemudian, ia tenyata tengah hamil tiga bulan ketika status Sasuke dalam peperangan dinyatakan hilang. Bagaimana Naruto bertahan? Dan bagaimana nasib Sasuke sesungguhnya? Hidupkah? Atau justru sebaliknya? a SasuFemNaru 1shoot fanfiction. Berminat?


**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : K-T**

**Genre : Angst. Drama. Family.**

**Warning : FEM!Naru. (miss)Typo(s)-Ini ciri khas saya ;) -. OOC. Alternaive Universe(tapi tetap menggunakan istilah-istilah canon). Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD. Alur maupun cerita tidak jelas, membosankan, menya-menye(?), mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

Tangan kurus itu membuka pelan gorden yang menghalanginya dari dunia luar yang tampak dari jendela dengan kaca bening dibaliknya tersebut. Jari telunjuknya membuat guratan huruf-huruf dan gambar abstrak pada kaca yang berembun. Dahi mulusnya menempel erat pada kaca–yang bagian luarnya tetampar oleh hujan lebat disertai salju yang turun pada pagi itu.

Wanita berperawakan mungil itu tidak menghitung; sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana, menantikan kehangatan yang biasanya akan selalu melingkupinya setelah ia hanya perlu berdiri dalam beberapa menit.

Namun, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, ia tetap mersakan hawa dingin menggigit akibat cuaca buruk diluar sana. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba membayangkan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman itu, namun tetap saja –nihil, ia tak dapat merasakan apapun, kecuali kehampaan. Rasa dingin itu justru kian menusuk –bukan hanya karena cuaca, tapi lebih pada suatu hal lain yang bersumber dari hatinya.

Pemilik mata _shappire_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Ya–tentu saja, memang apa yang bisa kau harapkan, hm, Naruto Uchiha...? Rasa nyaman dan aman itu akan tetap sulit didapatkannya sekuat apapun ia mencoba dan mencari. Karena sumbernya sendiri tidak ada.  
Karena... sosok tinggi tegap itu tidak merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dengan erat dan lembut. Rengkuhan yang selalu dapat menghantar dan menyebarkan rasa hangat pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Napasnya terhembus palan dari hidung mancungnya, membuat desah dan dengusan samar terdengar dari wanita cantik berstatuskan istri dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Bersamaan matanya terpejam disertai dengan bulir air mata bergulir mengaliri pipi bergarisnya, bibir semerah _cherry_ Naruto menggumamkan kalimat; "Aku rindu... sungguh merindukanmu...," yang hampir satu tahun ini selalu diucapkannya hampir tiap detik. Mewakili segenap rasa yang dimilikinya untuk sosok Sasuke. Sosok yang datang hanya dalam mimpi indahnya namun akan menyakitinya begitu ia kembali terjaga.

"Sasuke-Teme."

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

Setidaknya, suara ketukan pintu kamarnya mencegah Naruto untuk kembali tenggelam dalam rasa sasak akibat merindu yang masih belum dilepas dan disampaikannya.

"Sebentar," ucap Naruto pelan, menghapus air matanya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang bernuansa biru dan hitam. Bukan warna _favorite_nya sebenarnya. Namun mengingat kamar ini adalah kamar Sasuke dirumah kediaman Uchiha, tentu saja ia tak berani untuk merubahnya dengan warna putih dan mungkin orange dan juga kuning–warna _favorite_nya–untuk cat dinding dan cat kayunya.

"Selamat pagi, ibu...," sapanya begitu pintu terbuka. Ia membungkukan badan pada wanita anggun dengan beberapa keriput diwajahnya. Wanita bernama Mikoto yang telah melahirkan Sasuke untuk menjadi pelindung dan penjaganya.

"Selamat pagi, Naru-_chan_. Ibu pikir tadi kau belum bangun," kata Uchiha Mikoto dengan lembut, melangkah pelan memasuki kamar putra dan menantunya. "Menma belum bangun, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kau tahu sendiri anakmu itu memang susah bangun pagi, apalagi dengan boneka burger dan paha ayamnya."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan dengan tawa geli dari Nyonya Uchiha senior tersebut. Ia mengangguk pelan, membenarkan ucapan mertuanya. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan menempatkan diri duduk disamping Mikoto yang baru saja duduk disisi ranjang.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mata _shappire_ Naruto bergerak-gerak mencari objek yang bisa dilihatnya tanpa maksud. Hingga, Naruto merasakan tangan Mikoto terjulur mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Membuat ia mengedipkan mata, menatap tak mengerti pada ibu mertuanya.

"Ish... ibu gemas sendiri padamu, sayang...," Mikoto mencubit pipi Naruto. "Jangan melihat ibu seperti itu. Ibu bisa jatuh cinta padamu lagi," kata Mikoto gemas melihat tatapan dari Naruto. Tatapan polos, begitu menggemaskan. "Ibu senang sekali punya anak sepertimu, Naru-_chan_," tambah Mikoto, memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

Meskipun bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan sikap Mikoto yang memang tidak bisa ditebak, wajah bergaris Naruto tak dapat menolak rona merah mulai menjalar. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk dalam pelukan ibu mertuanya. Ia mengipasi wajahnya yang seperti terbakar dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain balas memeluk Mikoto. Indera pendengarannya mengkap suara kekehan keibuan dari Mikoto, memaksanya menarik sudut bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Naru juga bahagia memiliki ibu sepertimu," kata Naruto tulus. "Naru... Naru juga sangat berterima kasih. Terima kasih telah menerima dan mengijinkan Naru menjadi istri dari putramu, bu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, eohng? Takdirnya memang kaulah yang harus dijaga oleh Sasuke–sebagai seorang istri. Ibu yakin Sasuke tidak pernah salah pilih. Ibu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kalian kecuali sebuah restu untuk kehidupan kalian, bukan? Lagipula, kurang lebihnya Sasuke, Ibu percaya Sasuke adalah pria yang bisa menjagamu dan anak kalian...," Mikoto terdiam, seakan menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Raut wajah Mikoto berubah sendu, mengingat bagaimana keadaan menantu karena putranya. Mikoto tidak bisa membayangkan beratnya kehidupan yang harus dijalani Naruto. Mungkin jika ia ditempatkan pada posisi Naruto, ia tidak akan dapat bertahan seperti Naruto.

Mungkin memang karena hanya Narutolah salah wanita terhebat didunia ini. Wanita yang masih bisa bertahan dari kehampaan dan kesepian-yang terlalu cepat datang padanya. Siapa yang harus disalahkan untuk semua yang Naruto rasakan? Apakah keadaan yang saat itu memaksa Naruto harus merelakan saat bahagia dan indahnya itu ketika pada usia pernikahan yang baru tiga bulan, dan Sasuke harus meninggalkan dirinya dalam tugas Negara.

Mengingat pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai ketua dari organisasi Khusus di Negaranya–ANBU, organisasi rahasia kelas atas yang dimiliki Negara. Dikhususkan untuk tindak kejahatan kemanusiaan Negara maupun Dunia.

Sebagai tentara tambahan untuk pihak terdzolimi, Dokter untuk merawat korban, mencari korban hilang dalam bencana dan yang lainnya–dilakukan dengan rapi tanpa jejak, begitulah tugas ANBU.

Saat itu, meski usia pernikahannya masih begitu muda, namun Naruto dengan tulus melepaskan Sasuke demi menjalankan beberapa tugas yang sudah menjadi hidup kedua suaminya. Tugas di Amegakure yang kembali diperangi oleh Iwagakure adalah salah satunya.

Ditengah kecemasan Naruto dengan tugas peperangan yang diemban Sasuke, kesabaran dan ketegaran Naruto nampaknya masih saja diuji. Sebulan berlalu dengan Sasuke yang berada ditengah perang, pada suatu hari serangan dari Iwagakure menggila diperbatasan Negara Amegakure. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, hanya beberapa orang yang selamat dari serangan tersebut. Dan nama Sasuke tidak ada diantaranya.

Berita itu memukul telak Naruto–yang kemudian diketahui setelah pingsan mendengar kabar tersebut ternyata tengah hamil tiga bulan–dan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Berkali-kali mereka terus berusaha mencari tahu tentang kebaradaan Sasuke, namun tidak mendapatkan hasil. Hanya nama Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tidak masuk menjadi daftar diantara korban tewas.

Sasuke menjadi seorang Missing-nin, istilah yang digunakan untuk anggota ANBU yang hilang dalam tugas.

Sejak saat itu seluruh asa tidak ada lagi dimata Naruto yang biasanya selalu memancarkan binar keceriaan. Yang ada hanya sebuah pancaran mata kosong tanpa kehidupan didalamnya. Naruto maupun keluarga besar Uchiha tidak ada yang berani untuk menduga dan berharap dengan kebarandaan Sasuke.

Jika kenyataannya; Sasuke masih hidup, tentu hal itu akan menjadi kabar paling menggembirakan. Namun jika kenyataan justru mengatakan sebaliknya maka hal itu akan mengguratkan luka yang lebih dalam bagi keluarga Uchiha, terlebih Naruto. Mereka benar-benar takut untuk untuk hanya sekedar berharap.

Hilangnya keberadaan Sasuke dalam tugas adalah hal paling menyakiatkan yang pernah dirasakan Naruto–mungkin oleh semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke. Mungkin sakit kehilangan akan kematian akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu, meskipun akan lama. Namun kehilangan Sasuke tanpa kepastian tentang hidup dan matinya seperti ini tidak akan dapat sembuh sampai kapanpun lamanya waktu berjalan.

Ah, tidak, Luka itu tentu akan sembuh jika saja kenyataannya sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Adakah harapan itu. Bagaimana harapan itu ada jika mengingat bagaimana hebat dan jenis nuklir yang dipakai oleh Iwagakure saat itu, sangat sulit–bahkan tidak mungkin–untuk selamat dari serangan.

Mikoto menahan kuat genangan air yang mulai mendesaki plupuk matanya. Hatinya seakan ditusuk, jika kembali dihadapkan kenyataan, bahwa Naruto masihlah seperti seorang anak-anak. Tapi ibu muda itu dipaksa untuk menerima menjalani kehidupan yang begitu berat.

"_Ne_, bukankah ini terlalu berat untukmu...?" gumam Mikoto lirih, mengusap pipi tirus Naruto. "Maaf, Naruto..."

"_Ha'i_?"

"Ah, t-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Naru-_chan_," kata Mikoto, berharap air tidak air mata dipipinya. Ia mengelus sayang surai pirang Naruto dan tersenyum. '_Kau biasa menghadapinya sampai sejauh ini. Keadaan dan takdir memang seperti tidak memihak padamu dan sungguh tidak mudah bagimu. Tapi, ibu harap kau mau bersabar dan menunggu__–__sekecil apapun harapn itu berpendar dalam hatimu, Naru-_chan,' batin Mikoto pedih.

Senyum Naruto terlukis indah, membalas senyuman tulus penuh kasih sayang dari Mikoto–meskipun tidak dapat ditutupinya gurat kesedihan dan kepedihan diwajahnya. Naruto begitu berterima kasih karena Sasuke memasukan dirinya dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah selama sembilas tahun ia hidup sabatang kara, dirinya dijadikan seorang Uchiha oleh Sasuke adalah hal terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya. Bertemu dengan Mikoto–mendapat kasih sayang lengkap dari sosok hangat Mikoto, dilindungi dan dijaga oleh sosok Fugaku yang menggantikan peran Sasuke untuknya dan buah haatinya, tentu lebih dari apapun. Meskipun diluar sana, masih ada keluarga yang lebih baik dari keluarga Uchiha.

"_Mmy_~"

.

.

"_Mmy_~"

Naruto menoleh pelan mendengar dengungan samar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak menunggu dua kali untuk menghampiri pintu kemudian membukanya. Mendapati anaknya yang berumur sepuluh bulan tengah duduk didepan pintu. Mata _shappire_ sang putra masih merah dan sedikit berair kerena tangis dan kantuk.

Dengan lembut, Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Menma–Uchiha Menma, nama yang diberikan untuk buah hatinya dan Sasuke kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggug sempitnya.

"Anak _mommy_ pandai sekali bisa merangkak sampai disini...," kata Naruto gemas. Kini ia sudah tidak merasa heran dan terlalu kahawatir lagi jika tiba-tiba Menma berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Putranya yang baru merangkak itu seperti tidak takut menunjukan kebolehannya dengan merangkak dari kamar kakek neneknya menuju kamarnya.

Bocah yang sepertinya akan sejenius ayahnya itu memang tidak mendapati kesulitan. Apalagi lagi hanya untuk beranjak dari kasur lipat yang digunakan kakek dan neneknya untuk menyusul dirinya. Pasti bisa dengan mudah bocah itu lakukan. Terlebih, kamarnya memang berada dilantai yang sama dengan kamar mertuanya, dilantai satu kediaman Uchiha.

"Maa... da, da... cuu...," Menma meracau riang, namun wajahnya sedikit keruh. Seperetinya bocah itu sedikit tidak senang lantaran tidak terbangun disisi Naruto. Wajahnya mengerut dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Tangan mungilnya menepuk pelan dada Naruto.

"_Ha'i_. _Mommy_ minta maaf," kata Naruto, yang dimengerti oleh Menma. Anaknya itu menyerukan wajahnya pada leher Naruto. Tangannya kembali menepuk dada Naruto, kali ini lebih kencang. "_Ne_, Menma lapar, hm?"

Mencium gemas Menma, Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya diranjang, menysul ibu mertuanya yang segera mengecup gemas puncak kepala Menma.

"Nah, Menma harus nenen yang banyak, agar sehat. Nenek siapkan sarapan dulu, jangan merepotkan _mommy_mu, oke?" kata Mikoto berpamitan. Mata onyxnya menyipit gemas ketika Menma menatapnya dengan senyum yang terhalangi oleh putiang dada sang ibu.

"Setelah Menma mandi, Naru akan membantumu, bu."

"Santai saja, sayang. Yang penting cucuku dapat gizi yang baik. Kelak ia pasti jadi seperti ayahnya," kata Mikoto seraya mengedipkan sebelah onyxnya.

"Iya, bu. _Arigattou_."

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah cukup siang ketika Naruto selesai dengan kegiatannya, mandi dan juga memandikan Menma. Ia membopong putranya didepan, mendengar dan menikmati beberapa kali Menma tertawa dengan lepas ketika ia bermain-main dan menggoda anaknya itu.

Begitu sampai dimeja makan, Naruto membungkukan badannya, menghormati ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang lebih dulu duduk disana. Senyum terulas indah dari bibir _cherry_nya begitu mendapati Menma terlonjak senang.

Naruto dan duo Uchiha senior terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah Menma. Menma memang akan lebih _excited_ dari siapapun setiap kali berada dimeja makan. Terlebih jika disana sudah tertata dengan rapi berbagai jenis makanan. Tidak ada makanan khusus yang Menma sukai. Menma menyukai semua jenis makanan.

Naruto tentu bersyukur; disaat beberapa anak seusia Menma kesulitan untuk makan, Menma justru sebaliknya. Menma sangat suka makan. Kalau saja, Naruto tidak memperhatikan kesehatan dan asupan gizi seimbang untuk Menma, anaknya itu sudah dipastikan obesitas, bila megingat bagaimana Menma tergila-gila pada makaanan.

"Ah, ahn, Menma-kun sudah sangat lapar, hm?" goda Fugaku. Pria paruh baya dengan perawakan tegap itu meraih Menma dari gendongan Naruto. Memangku cucu tunggalnya dengan sayang. Tidak ada lagi wajah kaku dan dingin dari Fugaku. Didepan keluarga, Fugaku memang sosok yang hangat dan terbuka.

"Da... dda...," tanggap Menma. Tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto maupun kedua Uchha senior. Namun, ketiganya berusaha menerka dan menebak apa maksud dari bocah berusia sepuluh bulan tersebut dengan benar. Ketiganya terkekeh melihat binar mata Menma melihat hidangan yang tertata rapi dimeja makan dan tangan yang bertepuk kelewat riang.

"Baik-baik, kita segera saja mulai sarapannya," ucap Fugaku.

Setelah memanjatkan do'a, Fugaku segera menyuapkan makanan khusus untuk Menma, yang dilahap dengan semangat oleh Menma.

"Menma-_kun_ kesnini dengan _moomy _saja. Kakek juga harus makan," Melihat sang ayah mertua nampak repot, Naruto meminta Menma pada Fugaku. Namun hanya mendapatkan penolakan. Fugaku menggeleng pelan dan mengertkan pelukannya pada Menma.

"Ayah pasti repot dan kesulitan. Biar Menma, Naru yang menyuapi," ujar Naruto canggung. Namun, hanya dibalas dengan tawa Fugaku dan Menma saja. Ia kembali menarik tangannya, tersenyum canggung kemudian mengangguk tidak enak hati, padahal Menma lumayan berat.

"Ayahmu ini masih cukup muda, Naru-_chan_. Hanya memangku Menma tidak akan membunuh ayah," kata Fugaku seakan mampu membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto hendak besuara ketika–

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan pada ibumu itu, seberapa kuatnya ayah yang sudah tua ini."

–Fugaku kembali berbicara, memotong apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"_Anata_~..."

Entah mengapa suara Mikoto yang terdengar seperti rengekan manja dan suara kekehan menggoda dari Fugaku membuat wajah Naruto merah padam. Ia menundukan kepalanya, dan mendapati jika pada saat yang bersamaan tangan Mikoto terulur mencubit cukup keras pinggang Fugaku.

Senyum Naruto hamir luntur saat sebuah bayangan akan salah satu bagian dalam hidupnya terlintas begitu saja. Bayangan ketika ia pernah melakukan hal serupa yang dilakukan oleh Mikoto pada Fugaku.

Naruto tersenyum samar, mencoba merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Dalam ingatannya, masih begitu jelas mengingat ketika itu suatu pagi dihari jum'at, hari kedua dipernikahannya, ia begitu jengkel pada Sasuke. Alasannya hanya karena masakan yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah dikatakan tidak enak oleh suaminya, padahal Sasuke hanya bermaksud menggodanya saja. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana paniknya Sasuke karena ia sampai menangis bahkan mogok untuk memasak hampir satu minggu lamanya karena hal itu.

'Gyut'

Hatinya yang masih terluka seakan tercubit oleh ingatan singkat tersebut. Membuat rasa sesak itu kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya, menyumbat aliran pernapasannya. Menciptakan rasa panas dan sakit pada kedua matanya.

Hampir. Hampir saja ia memejamkan mata untuk menjatuhkan genangan air dipelupuk matanya kalau saja, suara gelak tawa Menma yang tengah dicandai oleh Fugaku tidak tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

Naruto mendongakan kepala, membuat matanya saling bertatapan dengan Menma. Melihat bagaimana sebelah mata Menma menyipit ketika tersenyum lebar, sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik. Meski tanpa disadarinya seteitik air mata telah membasahi pipinya

Ya. Sudah ada Menma.  
Sudah ada Menma yang sejauh ini selalu mampu membuatnya lebih tegar, membuat hatinya bisa baik-baik saja. Membuatnya mampu berdiri. Karena sudah ada Menma yang begitu membutuhkannya.

Jadi, bukankah yang Naruto perlukan hanya waktu untuk membiasakan diri tanpa Sasuke disisi?

Tapi... bisakah?

"-_Chan_... Naru-_Chan_," panggil Mikoto disela suara denting sendok dan piring, meminta perhatian dari Naruto. Bukannya tidak menyadari apa yaang dirasakan oleh sang menantu, terlebih Naruto masih belum mendengar panggilannya. "Naru-_chan_~"

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak merasakan sentuhan halus dipunggung tangannya. Ia menoleh mendapati raut cemas dari Mikoto.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naru-_Chan_?"

"Y-ya, _gomenne,_ Naru baik-baik saja. Kenapa, bu?"

"Ah, tidak. Ibu hanya mengatakan kalau hari ini ibu harus keluar sebentar, ada urusan penting. Jadi toko bunga dibuka nanti sore saja."

"Bagaimana dengan pesanan, bu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sayang. Untuk pesanan yang akan diambil pagi ini, sudah dikirimkan oleh kurir kita, jadi kau bisa tenang. Kau juga pasti akan repot menjaga toko bunga sendiri, apalagi Menma sekarang sedang bersemangat sekali merangkak," jelas Mikoto. "Jadi tidak apa-apa toko dibuka sore saja. Sekalian kau bisa istirahat. Bukankah kau belum mengambil jatah cutimu, hm?"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, bu. Naru senang bisa bekerja di toko. Menma juga tidak rewel."

"Tapi tetap saja."

"Baiklah... terserah ibu saja. Terima kasih, bu."

**.**

**.**

Setelah Menma tertidur, kini pada pukul sepuluh kurang beberapa menit, Naruto meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan makan siang.

Langkah Naruto tak terdengar, mungkin karena sendal rumah yang memang di_design_ khusus atau karena berat badannya yang kini memang sudah terlalu kurus.

Naruto mendesah pelan, ia megusap pelan lehernya, dan mendapati tulang selangkanya kian menonjol. Sepertinya ia memang sudah terlalu kurus. Mertuanyapun sudah sering kali protes akan berat badannya. Tapi Naruto sendiri merasa heran entah kemana perginya semua asupan gizi yang dimakannya. Pola makannya teratur dan ia cukup banyak makan. Namun, anehnya tubuhnya tetap saja kurus seperti sekarang ini padahal dulu tubuhnya berisi.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh, mau bagaimana lagi, pikirnya.

Kakinya terlebih dahulu menapaki ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk mencuci dan menjemur pakaian.

Untuk sejenak, Naruto terpaku dalam keheningan.

Wanita yang resmi menyandang marga Uchiha dua puluh bulan tersebut menggigit bibir bawahanya. Naruto seperti terjebak dalam sebuah ilusi masa lalu dimana; ada dirinya yang tengah menucuci dan menjemur, dan ada satu orang lagi disana. Terlihat begitu jelas dimatanya yang berkabut pada dua bola mata berbeda–onyx Sasuke dan _shappire_ miliknya–binar bahagia.

Naruto menekan dada sebelah kirinya, melihat dirinya sendiri mengerucutkan bibir dengan pipi menggembung. Merajuk pada Sasuke, yang alih-alih membantunya seperti yang dikatakan oleh sosok laki-laki dengan iris onyx tersebut justru kembali mengototri sprei yang telah terjemur.

Ia tidak lagi dapat menahan air matanya, ketika dalam ilusinya memperlihatkan bagaimana tawa lantangnya menggema begitu mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dan gelitikan pada pinggangnya dari Sasuke. Wajahnya tertutupi sprei dengan sempurna. Dirinya meronta hebat sebelum membatu merasakan ciuman pada bibirnya yang terbatasi kain sprei tipis wana putih.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan ilusinya menghilang. Senyum pedih terukir dibibir _cherry_nya. Air mata dalam diam mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan susah payah, Naruto bersandar pada tembok. Menopang dirinya yang bisa saja ambruk.

'_Sasuke_,' lirih Naruto dalam hati. '_Ini bahkan sudah sekian lama sejak kau tak lagi ada disisinya, namun rasa sakit itu masih tetap sama. Masih begitu menyesakan untukku. Begitu menyakitkan untuk rasa rinduku padamu. Begitu menyiksa untuk hanya sekedar mengingat semua kenangan diantara kita berdua. Hiks... Aku... aku harus bagaimana, Sasuke..._'

"Sasuke...," panggil Naruto, begitu lirih. Bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin dapat mendengarnya. Sama sekali tidak ada harapan bahwa sosok yang dipanggilnya mungkin dapat mengetahui deritanya.

**.**

**.**

**Miss - Missing**

**SasuNaru**

**Kazuko Dewi**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan waktu memang sulit untuk dirasa betapa cepatnya beralalu. Begitupun dengan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Sepertinya baru kemarin ia melahirkan Menma. Iapun masih merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit dan perjuangannya saat itu. Namun, kini ia sudah dapat melihat Menma berjalan diatas kakinya sendiri, tanpa bantuannya. Menma dapat berjalan pada usianya pada bulan kedua belas, dan hari itu sudah berlalu empat bulan.

Naruto tersenyum manis melihat Menma berjalan kesana kemari dengan tubuh gembulnya. Semakin lama ketegasan rahangnya semakin mirip dengan Sasuke namun mata Menma bulat dan sama seperti iris matanya–shappire, sama seperti miliknya. Paling tidak ia masih mewarisi hal lain selain tiga garis tipis diwajah putih Menma. Tapi Menma memang gabungan sempurna dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Jjaaa... ju... ju...!" Naruto terkekeh dan mencium gemas bibir Menma. Tangan kurusnya meraih satu tangkai bunga Matahari yang berikan Menma padanya.

"Terrima kasih, sayang...," kata Naruto, kemudian mengangkat bocah dengan bobot 12 kg tersebut dalam gendongan tangannya. "Nah, mainnya sudah dulu. Sekarang waktunya Menma mandi dan tidur siang...," Naruto berjalan dengan ringan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Kebetulan jarak toko bunga dengan rumah keluarga Uchiha memang tidak begitu jauh, hanya berbeda satu blok saja.

"Bbek, jyusss..."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, Menma melompat-lompat dalam pelukannya. Ah, Menma benar-benar manjadi anak yang penurut. Tidak rewel tentang makan, mandi ataupun tidur siang, seperti yang dialami oleh beberapa anak seusianya. Naruto sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu, namun sepertinya Menma akan sulit berbicara, atau memang karena usianya baru enam belas bulan, jadi masih sulit untuk melafalkan satu kata dengan benar.

"Hm... Menma-_kun_ sepertinya sedikit hangat. Kalau begitu Menma-_kun_ cukup diseka dan lulur saja, _ne_?" gagas Naruto. Wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu merasakan suhu tubuh Menma sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Pipi dan dan dagunya bergantian Naruto letakan diatas puncak kepala Menma, membuatnya merasakan gelengan tidak suka dari Menma.

"Menma-_kun_ tetap tidak bisa mandi. Nanti demam," jelas Naruto begitu melihat wajah merengut anaknya dan mencium bibir Menma yang mengerucut. "Tapi Menma-_kun_ tetap boleh bermain bebek kesukaan Memna kok," lanjut Naruto, tahu jika Menma memang snagat suka bermain dengan Bebek karet warna kuning ketika mandi.

Menma mengangguk dan meperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang belum semuanya tumbuh.

.

.

Menyeka keringat yang membanjiri pelispisnya, meregangkan tubuhnya, Naruto mendesah lelah. Setelah ia menidurkan Menma, ia membereskan rumah dan membereskan mainan Menma yang berserakan. Dilanjutkan dengan membereskan dan menyiapkan beberapa pesanan rangkaian bunga di toko milik ibu mertuanya. Ia memang hanaya pegawai di toko bunga yang diberi nama SuNa Flower's itu

Ya. SuNa, gabungan nama Naruto dan Sasuke, suaminya. Niat awal memang usaha toko bunga memang menjadi pilihannya sebagai pekerjaannya. Namun ternyata, bahkan sebelum usaha Naruto baru tujuh persen persiapan berjalan, Sasuke terlebih dahulu pergi dan menghilang. Hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengelola pekerjaan dan toko-itu. Tidak dengan keadaannya yang kacau karena rasa kehilangan.

Untungnya toko bunga Naruto tersebut terletak didaerah yang strategis, selama keterpukurkannya, jadi ibu Sasuke berani mengambil alih untuk mengelola dan memberikan modal tambahan. Menurut Mikoto, sangat sayang jika usaha Naruto itu digagalkan. Meskipun saat itu Naruto tak dapat mengelolanya, bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat Naruto membutuhkannya. Lagipula modal yang dikeluarkan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah cukup banyak dan besar.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman pada Mikoto, akhirnya Naruto membagi saham usahanya kepada ibu mertuanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melimpahkan semua saham ditokonya pada Mikoto, yang tentu saja ditolak andai ia tidak memaksa, lantaran ia tak mampu menutup kebutuhan ketika usahanya tersebut pailit suatu ketika.

Tapi Naruto masih seperti pemilik toko, karena Mikoto hanya sesekali mengawasi toko. Meski demikian, Naruto tetap hanya menerima gaji yang sama seperti pegawai lainnya. Ia begitu berterima kasih kerana Mikoto maupun Fugaku sudah membantu menampung dan merawatnya. Gaji yang diperoleh Naruto memang tidak seberapa besar, namun Naruto dapat membaginya dengan baik untuk kebutuhan Menma dan makan sehari-hari.

"Selamat siang, nona...," sebuah suara menyapa Naruto. Wanita mungil itu berbalik, dengan senyum mengembang. Ia melepas sarung tangan karetnya, kemudian menghampiri seorang wanita yang umurnya, ia yakin, tidak jauh darinya dan membungkukan badan.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya memesan paket bunga untuk pernikahan tiga hari yang lalu...," kata wanita tersebut.

Melihat Naruto yang tampak masih mecoba mengingat-ingat beberpa nama orang yang memmesan paket bunga yang sama, wanita tersebut menambahkan, "Ah, maaf, saya dari perusahaan Senju corp."

"Ah, _Ha'i_. Segera saya ambilkan. Maaf, silahkan duduk dan tunggu sebentar," kata Naruto. Mengerti rangkaian bung seperti apa yang harus diambilnya.

.

"Mari nona, pegawai saya yang membawakan pesanan anda," kata Naruto, menuntun salah satu pegawai _part time _berjenis kelamin laki-laki untuk mengangkat beberapa rangkaian bunga dengan ukuran besar untuk diletakan disebuah mobil bak terbuka yang selalu siap didepan toko.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_san_...," wanita itu membungkukan badannya, begitu mendapati rangkain bunga indah yang dipesan secara khusus.

"Sama-sama. Semoga anda puas dengan kerja kami," kata Naruto, balas membungkuk pada pelanggannya. "Silahkan datang dan pesan kembali," lanjutnya, mempromosikan.

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto masih memasang senyumnya hingga suara tangis Menma terdengar. Dengan segera, ia masuk dan mengejar kesumber suara. Naruto mendesah lega begitu mendapati Menma masih duduk nyaman di boxnya, yang berada di kantor staff. Ia berjalan pelan, kemudian menghampiri Menma yang masih menangis. Ia mendesah lega karena Menma akhi-akhir ini lebih panikan dan penakut jika Ia tidak terlihat dimata bulat anaknya. Bocah berusia enam belas bulan itu bahkan tidak segan turun dari boxnya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto ingat, sebulan yang lalu, andai ibu mertuanya tidak mendapti Menma, pasti Menma sudah terjatuh dari boxnya. Saat itu Menma hampir saja keluar dengan memanjat kerangka boxnya sendiri.

"Ssht... sudah, sudah, _Mommy_ disini...," bisik Naruto lembut, menenangkan Menma. Telapak tangannya meraba kening Menma. "Badan Menma-_kun_ masih hangat," gumamnya, merasakan suhu tubuh Menma yang belum kembali normal.

Menma segera menyusupkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto yang terbuka, merasakan kenyamanan begitu ia berada pada dada sang ibu. Dengan semangat, Menma menghisap ASInya. Jemari mungilnya menggenggam erat jari kelingking Naruto, kebiasaannya ketika tengah menyusu.

Merasakan kenyamanan dipunggungnya yang Naruto tepuk-tepuk dengan lembut, Menma sesekali tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Menghadirkan lukisan indah senyum dibibir Naruto.

'_Bisakah kau kembali, Teme...? Dan lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya anak kita...,_' batin Naruto nyeri. Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir rasa sakit yang mencoba menyusup masuk. Ia saat ini berada disisi Menma dan senyum tulusnya harus ia lukis tak perduli kekosongan hatinya kian menggerogoti tiap detik waktu berjalan.

Bagaimanapun Menma harus ia lindungi dan jaga. Putranya itu tidak boleh melihat kerapuhannya. Karena tanpa menunjukannyapun, Naruto sangat tahu, meskipun Menma masih batita, malaikat kecilnya itu tentu dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan olehnya–segala emosi yang mendiami dan melandanya. Bukan hanya karena iktan batin antara ia dan Menma, namun karena sel darahnya mengalir dalam darah Menma.

Bila Menma selalu dapat tersenyum, mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya, pikir Naruto. Yah, walaupun semyum itu hanya ada satu kali, dua kali, atau... Naruto lupa betapa sedikitnya ia dapat tersenyum dari dalam hatinya. Untuk Menma.

.

.

"Guh... nhh... _Mmy_~"

Naruto terbangun ketika merasakan tangan Menma mencengkram kuat jemarinya. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya untuk mendapati wajah Menma begitu pucat. Matanya berair dan terbuka sedikit, aepereti memastikan keberadaanya. Ia mendekap dan mengelus pelan kepala Menma, merasakan suhu tubuh Menma begitu tinggi.

Tubuh Menma sangat panas!

Naruto dengan tangan gemetar membuka kancing piyama Menma, membalut tubuh Menma hanya dengan selimut tipis. Sesekali mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir didahi putranya.

"Huhh... hhuhh...," suara tarikan napas berat Menma membuat tubuh Naruto lemas seketika.

"Apa yang sakit? Dimana Menma merasakan sakit, sayang...?" racau Naruto, merasa kesulitan dengan rambutnya yang tergerai, Naruto mengucir asal rambutnya. Kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Menma. Berharap gigilan kuat tubuh Menma mereda. "_Mommy_ disini..."

Naruto memegang tangan Menma hangat, mencoba memberikan ASInya yang segera ditolak.

Air mata tanpa terasa mengalir begitu saja, menemani rasa cemas dan khawatir yang mendera. Kenapa Menma demam setinggi ini? Naruto sudah memberikan obat dua kali dalam wantu sepuluh jam ini. Plaster penurun demam juga sedah tertempel erat didahi Menma dan ia sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru dua jam lalu.

.

.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto menatap pada jam digital dimeja nakas, mandapati Jam menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, artinya sudah tiga jam demam Menma tidak juga turun. Dokterpun tidak ada yang bisa datang lantaran badai salju telah mengguyur Konoha. Dari dalam ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan penghangat ruangan inipun masih dapat merasakan desisan dingin diluar sana.

naruto sendirian didalam rumah, Fugaku dan Mikoto terjebak badai diluar dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor pemerintahan, memenuhi panggilan, dan memutuskan untuk menginap dihotel terdekat.

Air matanya kian deras mengalir, ia bangkit dari ranjang kemudian dengan cepat dan panik kembali ke dapur, mengambil air hangat untuk kembali mengompres Menma. Plaster penurun panas tentu sudah tidak bisa lagi diandalkan.

"Akh...!"

Naruto yang terburu-buru itupun jatuh, tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri, air hangat dalam baskom yang sedianya untuk mengompres Menma membasahi bajunya, mengntarakan rasa dingin pada kulit tubuhnya.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata dan keringat. Isakan pilu lolos dari sela bibirnya. Samar, lantaran jaraknya terjatuh dan kamar tidak jauh, ia mendengar suara igauan Menma dibawah alam sadarnya membuat tenggorokannya tercekik.

"Ugh... _Ddy._.. _Ddy_... hng..."

Naruto tak dapat munafik, jika Menma tetaplah membutuhkan seorang ayah dimasa pertumbuhan dan perkembangannnya. Mata _shappire_ Menma tidak dapat berbohong, meski belum dapat mengerti, tapi masih begitu suci untuk hal itu. Setiap kali melihat salah satu teman Menma dikala posyandu, dan ada figur ayah yang mendampinginya, tatapan Menmapun menyiratkan keinginan yang sama–seorang ayah. Kenyataan itu selalu menamparnya.

Hanya saja, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, ternyata ia cukup kuat, tidak cukup mampu untuk bisa menjadi dua sosok sekaligus untuk Menma.  
Selamanya Naruto tidak mampu melengkapi apa yang Menma butuhkan.

"Hiks... 'Suke, Sasu... Sas-Sasuke... Hiks..."

[#Flashback On#

"Moshi_-_moshi_..."_

"_Kediaman Uchiha?"_

"Ha'i_. Dengan Naruto Uchiha disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab Naruto dengan suara lembut. Sudah tidak ada lagi suara cempreng Naruto yang selalu ceria. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu telah pukul tiga sore. Satu jam sudah Menma terrtidur, jadi Satu jam lagi ia harus membangunkan Menma untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ASI sang putra. Disaat Menma tidak sehat seperti ini, ASInyalah yang paling bisa membantu Menma. _

"_Saya dari pemerintah, ingin memberikan informasi dari pemerintah."_

"N_-_ne_?"_

"_Setelah melakukan pencarian selama satu tahun lebih dan tidak mendapati hasil, dengan terpaksa dan menyesal kami mencabut status _Missing-nin_ atas nama saudara Sasuke Uchiha dan merubahnya dengan status gugur. Surat resminya akan diantar pada hari ini sebelum pukul empat sore."_

"_..."_

"_Kami turut berduka cita. Mohon tabah dan sabar untuk leuarga. Terima kasih."_

_Naruto tetap membatu dengan air mata mengalir dalam diam. Tangannya bergetar mencengkram erat gagang telepon. Telinganya sudah mulai berdenging sejak mendengar kata pemerintah. Seharusnya indera pendengarannya tidak normal, namun mengapa... mengapa ia dapat dengan sangat jelas mendengar nama suaminya, kata Missing-nin dan Gugur?_

_Naruto terdiam dan jatuh teduduk._

_Musnah sudah, kehidupannya, perasaan dan hatinya. Tak menyisakan apapun kecuali lubang menganga dan duka yang begitu dalam._

_Sasuke..._

_Janji yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke tidak akan pernah terpenuhi._

_Kini... Sasukenya telah pergi. Benar-benar pergi...? _

_Naruto mendengar jeritan frustasinya sendiri yang sangat keras, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, pingsan._

#Flashback Off#]

Kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih hati-hati meskipun ia disergap rasa panik, Naruto mencoba untuk berjalan cepat dengan kaki gemetar menuju dapur mengganti air yang tumpah.

.

"Ssh... _baby, Mommy_ disini...," Naruto berbisik dengan suara tercekat, tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak lagi tertutupi apapun memeluk tubuh Menma yang juga tak memakaai baju kecuali pampersnya. Memeluk dengan erat anaknya yang demam tinggi dalam dekapannya dibalik sselimut warna hijau pudar.

Kulit tubuh gematar Naruto mersakan langsung suhu tubuh Menma.

'_Sasuke... aku... mungkin begitu jelasnya, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Mengapa kau begitu tega padaku? Menapa meninggalkan aku dan Menma sendirian, tanpamu. Kau tahu aku tidak lagi sama seperti Naruto yang dulu. Aku... kami masih begitu membutuhkanmu, Sasuke._

_Naruto yang dulu kuat dan periang telah berubah menjadi Naruto yang begitu rapuh dan ketergantungan terhadapmu. Naruto yang dulu bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, sejak bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke, telah berubah menjadi Naruto yang amat pasrah dan bersandar padamu. Sasuke... bolehkah...? Bolehkan aku membawa Menma menysulmu saja? Aku merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan..._'

Naruto mungkin egois, namun ia benar-benar merasa sudah pada pada batanya. Ia memang dapat melalui masa kehamilan, ketika melahirkan dan merawat Menma hingga sebesar sekarang, tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Naruto hanyalah wanita biasa. Ia dapat melewati semua proses dalam hidupnya tanpa Sasuke bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak kesakitan dan jalan terjal yang harus dilewatinya dengan susah payah.

Mungkin bila diberi pilihan, ia akan lebih memilih berjalan diatas batu bara api atau diatas pecahan kaca. Setidaknya, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya bisa sembuh dengan obat dan perawatan dokter. Tapi, sakitnya menjalani hidup tanpa Sasuke, tidak bisa sembuh dan tidak pula berobat kecuali oleh kehadiran Sasuke dan bekasnyapun takan pernah hilang.

Satu-satunya yang harusnya dimengerti bahwa masih ada kemungkinan jika Sasuke masihlah hidup, meski entah dimana. Namun Naruto sudah merasa lelah dengan rasa sakit yang menyusup hingga sum-sum tulangnya. Ia merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri dan melangkah maju. Terlebih harapannya akan kehadiran dan kehidupan Sasuke sudah padam sama sekali, seharusnya masih ada harapan karena tidak ada mayat Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Hiks..."

Naruto tak lagi perduli jika rasa asin yang berasal dari bibirnya yang berdarah terkacap indera perasanya. Mengotori puncak kepala Menma yang berkeringat. Mata basahnya menatap kosong, seakan ia dipenjara oleh sepi dan kesendirian. Tak dapat melepas belenggu kehampaan yang mengikat kian erat.

Setelah ini, bagaimana dengan kerinduannya yang telah tertumpuk untuk Sasuke?  
Bagiamana ia mengurangi dan melampiankannya?  
Ia sudah tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi dengan hal itu.

"Huks..."

Pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh Menma, berharap jika berbagai macam emosi yang dirasakannya dapat menguap. Bagaimana tersiksanya ia karena rindu dan kehilangan Sasuke. Kebutuhannya akan Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah terpenuhi membuat jiwanya terasa hampa

"Ugh... ugh...," gigi Menma yang belum berapa banyak bergemelutuk, ilut merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang dirasakan oleh wanita yang melahikannya. Jemari mungilnya meraih jemari lentik Naruto untuk digenggam, meski hanya berupa genggaman lemah.

Jantung Naruto berdetak dengan keras, memukul telak rongga dadanya. Ia tersedak tangisanya sendiri, lantaran ganjalan dan cekikan kasat mata pada tenggorokannya begitu kuat. Menyumbat dan menyesaki aliran perrnapasannya.

Kedua tangan Naruto melemas tidak mampu untuk hanya membalas genggaman Menma. Ia hanya menjaga agar selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan sang putra tidak melorot.

Tubuh Menma telah melemas beberapa menit kemudian, suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai turun, walau masih panas. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar penuh pada dada Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto memejamkan matanya penuh dan hanyut dalam pusara alam bawah sadarnya, karena lelah menangis dan menjaga Menma, ia seperti merasakan ada tangan kesar dan hangat yang begitu familiar untuknya membelai puncak kepalanya, mengusap pipinya, menghapus air matanya yang tak dapat berhenti mengalir bahkan ketika ia sudah setengah sadar.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Nafas halus terhembus dari dari bibir Naruto merasakan kecupan sayang begitu lembut mendarat dimata, bibir, dan dada telanjangnya.

'_Mimpikah? Sasuke...?_'

**END.**

**:0 #bengong**

**Err... yang jelas ff ini punya banyak sekali kekurangan, maaf untuk itu. Ini hanya ff yang terccipta karena tiba-tiba lagu lawas dari Digta yang berjudul Kesepian terputar diplaylist. ****  
**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir, maaf jika mengecewakan. Semata karena saya memang masih harus selalu dan banyak belajar.  
Kritik, saran, flame, saya terima, asal dengan bahasa yang SOPAN. **

**Arigattou Gozaimasu... ^^**


End file.
